wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
Night of Champions 2015
|} 'Night of Champions 2015 Pre-Show:' 'Backstage, Eden is with Sheamus. Sheamus mentions how Rollins will wrestle twice in one night, but that they will be back-to-back as well. He teased cashing in his Money in the Bank briefcase.' We go to commercial. 'PS: After the match, Stardust grabbed a microphone and mentioned how the Cosmic Wasteland just laid waste to the Red Hero and his friends. Stardust says they are coming for Lars and Punk and they can't do anything about it.' 'Backstage, Eden is with Kevin Owens. He talks about how this is his time and that he'll become the next Intercontinental Champion.' End of the Pre-Show. 'Night of Champions 2015 Main Show:' '1) After the match, Owens had a big celebration with the Intercontinental Title. Ryback was grabbing his eye as the referee checked on him.' 'Backstage, Rich Brennan is with Rusev and Lili. Rusev didn't want to talk and left without saying much. Brennan asked her if she was wearing the earring that Ziggler bought her. She didn't say anything. She just left.' We go to commercial. '2) During the match, Rusev nailed Ziggler with a clothesline while the referee told Lili to go to the back. She threw one of her shoes out of the ring. Then she went to throw the other shoe in the ring, the referee ducked and the shoe hit Rusev. Ziggler capitalised with Zig Zag for the win.' '2) After the match, Rusev left without Lili and Dolph kissed her hand as if to show that he played her. Lili looked sad.' 'Backstage, Triple H is on the phone when Stephanie walks in. Triple H says he just talked with Paul Heyman and it's official. Stephanie says she doesn't believe him and Triple H announces that the Undertaker will face Brock Lesnar inside a Hell in a Cell. Stephanie asked if Undertaker was alright with this and Triple H said it was his idea. Steph says she is going to make some phone calls as Triple H looked on.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and it's a New Day. Xavier had the trombone with him. He complained about tables being destroyed by The Dudley Boyz. Big E and Kofi Kingston talked about how they are doing a petition to #savethetables. Some of the names that signed are The Authority, Bill Nye The Science Guy, Jake from State Farm and then they said "Like a good neihbor, New Day is there." Big E even said they had the support of President Barack Obama. Kofi encouraged some clapping to save the tables. They started to clap to the tune of "save the tables."' '3) During the match, Bubba tagged in. They did a back suplex into a neckbreaker on Big E trying to interfere. They hit the 3D on Kingston, so Woods went into the ring, kicked Bubba in the back and the referee had no choice but to call for the DQ.' '3) After the match, New Day celebrated that they are still the champions with Woods playing the trombone some more. Big E yelled: "Woods, ge the tables!" Woods brought in a table from under the ring. Bubba tossed Big E from the ring while D-Von tossed Kingston. The Dudleys hit the 3D on Woods through the table. The Dudleys celebrated.' We go to commercial. '4) After the match, Charlotte held the Divas Title with Becky Lynch and Paige by her side. Her dad Ric Flair showed up to hug her. Ric was very emotional as he hugged his daugther. She even did a Flair strut with her dad although she was limping during it too.' 'Backstage, Jojo is with Kevin Owens. He said that ever since he got to WWE, his life has been filled with huge moments like winning the NXT Title, beating John Cena and now this. Owens said that he's a prize fighter with a prize. He said it's no "secret" just how great he is. ' We go to commercial. 'Back from the and out comes The Wyatt Family. Dean Ambrose entered alone and then Roman Reigns did his entrance through the crowd. The lights go down and out comes Oshujax to be their mistery partner.' '5) After the match, Reigns and Ambrose were looking disappointed with Oshujax in the ring. The fans were chanting for Oshujax. Oshujax just walked away while intentionally bumping into Ambrose on his way out.' 'Backstage, Charlotte was shown with the Divas Title, Ric Fliar, Paige and Becky. Flair said they're going to celebrate. Charlotte started to talk about her career while saying he knows Houston better than anybody. Ric told Charlotte he loved her.' We go to commercial. '6) During the match, Stardust, Konnor and Viktor made their way down the ramp as Big Show made his to the ramp. Lars told him to stop them as Punk managed to sneak up behind him and connect with a GTS for the cover and the two count. Stardust and The Ascension attacked Big Show on the outside and then powerbombed him through the announcer's table. They surrounded the ring while Punk recovered. They entered the ring and attacked Punk and Lars which the referee had no choice but to call for the bell.' '6) After the match, Stardust was beating up Lars in the corner while The Ascension worked over Konnor and Viktor. AJ Styles' music hits and out he comes to a great ovation. Styles comes for the save and clears the ring as the crowd chants "Yes!" He stands face to face with Stardust as Punk gets to his feet. Styles smiles and connects with punches on Stardust. Stardust tries to go for the Queen's Crossbow but Styles avoids it and sends Stardust over the top rope. Lars gets up and connects with a Superkick on Punk and then gets face to face with Styles. Lars is angry about losing his title but leaves the ring as Styles checks on Punk. ' 'Backstage, Angel asks if everything is ready and one of the security guards says everything is ready. Andersen is outside the room and is talking with John Cena. The wedding is up next.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and everything is ready for the wedding. The lighs go out and out comes Andersen in a Tuxedo. He grabs a microphone and says it feels weird to be in a suit in the middle of Texas. He says so much has happened in this great city that now they have something else to remember forever, the wedding of Andersen and Angel. The crowd cheers as the bride's music plays and out comes Angel. Andersen whispers that she looks beautiful while Angel aknowledges the fact that Andersen is wearing a suit. All of Andersen and Angel's friends are watching as the priest says it's time to begin. He goes over everything before saying: "Does anyone have any objection for these two not to get married?" Lars' music hits and out comes Andersen's brother. He says: "I find this beautiful, charming, glamorous but while you were worried with a wedding, I was busting my ass out there to retain my title and you know what happens? Stardust and his little gang decided to ruin everything for me." The crowd boos. "Ohhh, shut up, most of the people from Houston are no ones and yes that includes Booker T." The crowd boos even more. "He says he remembered when Andersen was little and they found him on the side of some street, begging for money. I wonder if you people even know the story of Andersen? So let's start from the beginning shall we? Andersen was found by his father about 18 years ago and ever since he treated him like a son, something not even I was able to do. Mr. Miguel Caballero Rojo, that's your real name right? Tell me something brother how does it feel to be exposed to the world? How does it feel to know that there is no shield protecting you, like my FATHER DID TO YOU ALL THESE YEARS?" Andersen says: "ENOUGH, this is my wedding day and I know you feel hurt, betrayed or whatever, but your dad treated me better than you because he knew how broken I was. My parents are dead Lars, my sister also dead, I loved her but nothing is going to bring them back. You were perfect, you had a house, a life, parents, who loved you, you had everything I was never able to have but now you come in with these accusations because you are trying to make yourself feel better. I found love, I found my passion for wrestling, your dad taught me everything I know, so shut up, go to the back and reconsider your life before wrecking mine." Lars says: "You see...nothing makes me whole other than that Championship and if I can't have that than you..." Andersen superkicks Lars in the face as the crowd cheers. Andersen says: "Not on my wedding day...brother...please continue." The priest continues with the ceremony and asks if Andersen accepts Angel to be woefully wedded wife? "I do!" and Angel do you accept Andersen to be your woefully wedded husband? "I do!" Priest: "Than by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife...you may now kiss the bride." Andersen kisses Angel as everyone applauds and confetti falls from the sky. Andersen's music hits as he Angel celebrate in the ring.' 'We go to commercial.' 'Backstage, Seth Rollins was getting ready. Triple H and Stephanie showed up to encourage him. Rollins said he's going to prove why he's the best. Rollins left. Hunter and Stephanie both said he's ready. Sheamus walked up behind them with the Money in the Bank briefcase. He said he's ready too.' We go to commercial. '7) After the match, Rollins tried to walk away with the WWE Title. Cena told Rollins he had one more match with Sting, so Cena gave Rollins the AA on the floor. Cena rolled into the ring with Rollins lying on his back. Cena left while Rollins was in pain.' '8) After the match, Rollins celebrated with the WWE Title in the ring. Sting was in the background going to the back with WWE officials. Sheamus' music started and he had the Money in the Bank briefcase with him. Sheamus nailed Rollins with a Brogue Kick. He handed the briefcase to referee Chad Patton, but before the bell could ring, Kane's music started up. Kane was dressed in his red and black gear. Kane walked up to Rollins in the ring, grabbed him by the throat and hit a Chokeslam on him. The crowd cheered. Sheamus told Kane to give him one more. Kane had no interest in taking orders, so he gave Sheamus a Chokeslam too. Kane nailed Rollins with a Tombstone. ' End of the Main Show.